Ren and Pilika Go To China
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Sequel to Yoh reads Miroku.. Ren and Pilika set out for a romantic vacation and run into someone who wrecks it. Yoh and Anna have the worst first date possible and WHY is HOROHORO wearing a DRESS?


**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Shaman King or China. Ha! One day I will though...Just Kidding!_

**Ren and Pilika Go To China and Yoh And Anna's First Date!**

Ren put his arm around the sleeping Pilika. He sighed romantically. They were on one of his family's many jets and Pilika had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Ren's shoulder and she stirred softly.

'_She is so beautiful. How the hell is she related to HoroHoro? She's so wonderful, I can't believe she wants me. I don't deserve her.' _Ren thought, looking at the sleeping girl. Pilika drew breath softly, as quiet as a whisper and her long lashes curled beneath her eyelids.

Ren fought back the urge to kiss her, he didn't want to wake her up. He moved closer to her and laid his head on top of her's. He was glad he was alone, none of his family had wanted to come with him and he never had a chance to ask Jun because she had been away.

He liked it better with Pilika alone. He could talk to her more personally then, he didn't like being lovey with other people around. Pilika, on the other hand was very social and energetic. She wasnt shy at all and Ren admired that about her.

Ren looked out the window, happy to see they were landing. He couldn't wait to spend time with Pilika in his home land! As they landed though, Ren frowned deeply. A tall girl with green hair was watching the plane land...

Yoh ran his laps happily. Since he and Anna had told each other their feelings, she had gone easier on him...slightly. He now did only 599 laps. He grinned at Anna who glared icily back.

"Finish your laps Asakura!" She scolded and Yoh shook his head laughing.

'_Same old Anna_' He thought, picking up the pace. He stopped after ten more laps at her side. She looked at him expressionless and he held back from laughing.

"So, Anna...What are you doing tonight? 'Cuz there's a great movie on tonight and a new resturant opened downtown..." Yoh asked, feeling tired.

"Nothing.." Anna said, looking slightly embarrassed. Yoh laughed.

"Ok, we'll leave at six." Yoh skipped off to shower before Anna could say no.

Horo walked into Yoh's house. Pilika usually did the cooking because he couldn't and he was starving now that she had left with Ren. He beamed at the sight of his good friend...the refridgerator. He was running towards until SMACK he ran right into...Tamao! He looked at her nervously.

"Are...Are you alright?" Horo asked her and she blushed.

"I'm alright." She said very quietly, almost whispering. Horo nodded, feeling very bad for running into her. Tamao finally stood up and nodded at HoroHoro, leaving the kitchen.

HoroHoro stood silently for a moment, before remembering his reason for being here. He ran for the refridgerator and began eating everything in sight.

Ren shook Pilika lightly and she slowly opened her huge blue eyes. She blushed, hoping she hadn't talked in her sleep (she did that sometimes), knowing her dream had been of Ren.

"Are we there yet?" She asked jokingly and Ren smirked. She moved softly out of his arms and looked out the window.

"Oh, Ren! It's so beautiful! Look at the trees, the shops, the Jun...Wait...Is that Jun?" Pilika looked out the window, very surprised and disappointed. She thought Ren was going to be all her's for a few weeks but now she had to share him with Jun. And Ren probably wouldn't even hold her hand with Jun around. She plastered on a fake smile and turned to Ren.

"So...Ren...you didn't tell me you invited your sister." Ren scowled at the floor, Pilika thought he had invited his _sister_!

"I didn't. I thought it was just the two of us." Pilika hid the smile from her face, Ren had wanted it to be just the two of them too! Ren continued.

"We'd better get off the jet now..." Pilika nodded at him, her eyes shining despite Jun's appereance. She was in China with Ren! She began to do a little victory dance.

"Ahem." Pilika stopped and looked at Ren, turning extremely red.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot this was real life." She said jokingly and Ren laughed giving her a short hug.

"Let's go." He said and opened the door of the jet. He lead her down the steps and soon faced his older sister. He let go of Pilika's hand as if it held a virus. Or cooties. Pilika frowned and looked up at Jun, annoyed she was there.

"Hello! Ren and ...Pilika." She said the name "Pilika" with disgust, as though she wasn't good enough for her brother. Pilika grimaced and Ren looked from his sister to Pilika.

"Hello Jun. What are you doing here?" Ren asked and Pilika smiled at Jun triumphantly.

"Lee said I needed a vacation, so I talked to mother and she said you were here with a friend. So I decided to tag along. I didn't know you were here with a _girl _though." Jun said, feeling protective of her younger brother (A/N Now doesn't this sound familiar? Jun and Horo Horo are both protective of their siblings. Kind of funny.).

Ren nodded, not knowing whether to take abuse or not for Pilika's behalf. Pilika just felt like beating her.

"Well, maybe we should head to the Hotel. I feel kind of tired. Big few weeks ahead of us!" Jun said in a very creepy fake cheerful voice. Pilika rolled her eyes at the floor and Ren looked nervous. This was going to definatly be interesting...

Yoh's music was blaring and he lay on his futon, asleep. Anna walked in and saw that Yoh was asleep she laughed. She took off his headphones and Yoh rolled over. She smiled and sat on the edge of his futon. She jumped as he started talking in his sleep.

"You..mean it I'm Shaman King? Wow, that's kinda cool, let me tell Anna.." He said in his sleep sounding amused. Anna held in laughter then had a thought.

'_When you ask a person a question when their sleep-talking, they can't lie. They have to tell the truth!'_ Anna thought grinning. She knew she was going to try it.

"Yoh, who's the most wonderful person in the world?" She asked, ready to laugh, knowing he'd say BobLove. Yoh turned over again.

"Anna. Anna is." He murmured sleepily. Anna stared at him, shocked.

"Yoh, do you want to kiss...Anna?" Anna asked, desperatly hoping for a yes.

"If she'd let me, I would kiss her all day." Yoh said and let out a huge snore. Anna felt overcome with...joy? Yes, joy. She didn't feel miserable, she actually felt like dancing! She shook him violently.

"WAKE UP YOH!" She yelled and he jumped up.

"Eh? Oh, hey Anna.." He said, longing to go back to sleep." Anna smirked.

"What should I wear for our date?"

Pilika gasped at how lovely her room was in the hotel. It was white with a huge gold bed with white sheets. Roses were scattered on the floor. Ren looked away sheepishly.

She grinned widely and forgetting Jun was in the corner glaring at her, gave Ren a huge hug. He coughed nervously and she let go of him, wishing that Jun would just disappear.

"So, Ren...where's your hotel room?" Pilika asked a little to energetically. Ren lead her out the room, Jun following closely behind. He moved one door down, to the room beside Pilika's and opened the door with a key. Pilika held in a schoolgirl squeal of delight. Ren's room was the same, only black instead of gold and there were no roses littering the floor. Jun looked disapproving.

"Hey, Baby borther...Pilika...Let me show you MY hotel room." Pilika scowled at her, hoping it was far far away. Jun lead them to a door on the other side of Pilika's room. Pilika's eye's widened.

'_So much for privacy with Ren!'_ She thought angrily.

Yoh adjusted his headphones, they somehow had been taken off his ears. He wondered if he took them off before his nap, but he couldn't seem to remember if he had. Yoh heard a knock on his door and Anna walked in. She was wearing her little black dress (as usual) and her red bandana had gone to scarf mode.

Yoh grinned his lazy grin at her and Anna nodded. "Well, we'd better get going, huh?" Yoh said stupidly, laughing. Anna rolled her eyes.

Pilika woke in a cold sweat, she looked at the clock beside her hotel bed. 3:30 a.m. Pilika groaned, she was scared from her nightmare, where was HoroHoro? Whenever Pilika got scared from a nightmare, HoroHoro always made her feel better.

Pilika got up, feeling slightly embarrased and walked down the hall to Ren's door. She breathed in a huge breath and knocked on the door. She laughed as she heard groaning on the other side. Ren opened the door, sleepily, his hair in his eyes.

He looked up and his eyes widened. Pilika blushed and covered herself, realizing she was in a tank top and boxer shorts. Ren hid behind the door, he was only wearing boxers.

"What, what do you want?" Ren asked, wishing the floor would open and swallow him up. Pilika looked at the floor, holding in a fit of school girl like giggles.

"I had a nightmare..." She said quietly. Ren was still very embarrassed, no one had ever really seen him in just his boxers, except...well no one.

"So?" He asked, kind of sarcastically. Pilika looked at him with glistening eyes, no, she would not cry for something that stupid.

"When I get scared, _HoroHoro_ talks to me until I feel better." She said haughtilly. Ren narrowed his eyes and opened the door widely. Pilika walked in and Ren turned on a few lamps. Pilika crawled into his messy bed and Ren felt even more embarrassed. Ren sat on the side of the bed, away from Pilika.

"So, what was so bad about your dream?" Ren asked, feeling himself fall asleep. Pilika began to tell him, finding herself becoming more tired with each word.

Finally they both fell deep into sleep. Ren fell beside Pilika, snoring loudly. Pilika breathed softly next too him. The next morning, Jun stormed into Ren's hotel room.

"You!" She said evilly, waking up Ren and Pilika. They jumped up, not realizing they had fallen asleep like that.

Yoh and Anna entered the resturaunt as if total strangers. Yoh longed to grab Anna's hand, but didn't, not wanting to be slapped in public. Anna straightened her scarf as they got their reservations in the fancy place. Yoh pulled out Anna's chair before she sat down and she looked at him oddly.

Yoh was being wierdly polite. Anna shook her head at him and he sat down, grinning a stupid lovesick grin at her. Anna looked up coldly as the waiter appereared.

"Ello, I am Francais, your waiter for the evening. Can I get you anything to start?" Yoh giggled and Anna looked at him seriously (A/N C'mon Anna, laugh, he's BRITISH!).

"I'll have some curry and chicken ramen, and he.." Anna said pointing at Yoh who was falling asleep.

"HE!" Yoh woke suddenly and gasped.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, hi Anna." Anna's hand pulsed.

"That ungrateful lazy boy will have a cheeseburger and fries please." Anna said sarcastically with a hint of PURE EVIL. The waiter nodded, and left gladly, noticably scared of Anna.

Jun continued to point at Ren and Pilika. She wanted to kill them both and she just prayed that they hadn't done _that _or else she would. Pilika got up nervously and Ren covered himself with the blanket.

"It's not wat it looks like..." Pilika said and shut up as Jun shot her a creepy look. Ren just stood there covering himself like an idiot..or a dolt.

"You better explain yourselves or I'll..." Jun paused for dramamtic effect.

"Call mom." Ren gasped. Pilika's eyes widened in sheer terror! Just kidding. Ren kicked at an imaginary rock.

"She had a nightmare." He mumbled to himself. Jun rolled her eyes.

"And doing _that _makes her feel better?" Pilika snapped.

"WE DIDN'T DO THAt!" She screamed, probably waking up half the hotel. Ren sighed idiotically and began to tell his older sister the whole story.

"I'm Horo I'm here get used to it!" Horo sang to himself, skipping down the street to Yoh's house. He smiled brightly, noticing a certain green haired boy.

"Lyserg! My man!" Lyserg blushed shyly at his friends one-man show.

"Hey..HoroHoro..."

"Whatcha doing buddy?" Horo asked happily, doing a little dance. Lyserg looked away from him (A/N Lol, Lyserg's all I don't know you. Heh Heh I'm mean.). Suddenly Ryu appereared and Lyserg hid behind HoroHoro.

"Make sure he doesn't see me k? I feel wierd when guys hit on me. It's just...wrong..." Horo nodded snickering. Ryu ran up to Horo.

"Oh, darn! I thought I saw my baby cakes Lyserg! Call me if you see him! He's such a cutie pie!" Horo stared at him.

"Lysergs a guy..." Ryu chuckled.

"I know, I can't help falling in love though, he's so CUTE!" Ryu's hair seemed to turn into a giant heart before he ran off to find his gang.

"Riiight." HoroHoro said blinking. Lyserg got up stupidly.

"God, what a freak!" He said, looking like he was going to cry. HoroHoro grinned hugely suddenly.

"Wanna do something fun?" Lyserg blinked at him.

"Like what?" HoroHoro grinned.

"I have an idea, to see if Ryu's really gay. Here, I'll tell you! Lets..."

Anna glared at Yoh as his food got everywhere.

"Put it in your MOUTH askaura! Not everywhere else!" Yoh blinked at her and sweatdropped.

"Smworry." He said with his mouth full. Anna's hand pulsed again. Wait, she couldn't control it..no she was reaching for him..Wait, that's not Yoh... Anna gasped as she slapped Francais the waiter.

"Noooooo!" She said in slow motion. She began apologizing to him and he crossed his eyes at her.

"You! Here's your check...MADAME!" Yoh looked at them, quite entertained, food all over his face. Anna grabbed Yoh quickly.

"I think it's about time for the movie." She said, turning red.

"Your...not serious?" Lyserg asked, his emerald eyes wide with shock. HoroHoro twirled in one of Anna's little black dresses.

"Ooh, Yes I am. Now...I need a wig...and MAKEUP!" Horo said laughing, checking out his butt in the mirror.

"This dress is slimming huh?" Lyserg look at Horo disgusted.

"It's funny that your seeing if Ryu's gay..but this is a little too far..." HoroHoro laughed, holding his head.

"It's only dressing up like a girl and pretending to like Ryu. Thats not to bad right?" Lyserg shook his head.

"I'm just glad YOUR straight." Lyserg said, helping Horo look for a wig. They ironically found one by Morty's laptop. It was long and black.

"Ewww. A cher wig!" HoroHoro said, rolling over laughing. Lyserg shook his head again and sighed. This was going to be a long time...

"Oh, poor Pilika had a nightmare?" Jun said in a mean baby voice. Pilika wanted to hit her in the head with a pillow.

"Well maybe if wittle bwaby Pilika gets scared so easily she should go back to her stupid older brother." Jun sneered, laughing. Pilika's blood boiled and she walked over to Jun, looking extremely evil. She went close to Jun and locked her gaze.

"You can make fun of me, but say one thing bad about my brother and I'll kill you." Jun laughed in her face.

"Your whole family is a tribe of dumbasses!" Pilika pulled back her hand and slapped Jun. Hard. Ren stared at them both, amazed, shocked and disturbed. Pilika turned to Ren.

"I'll see you around Ren. Maybe when your back. Maybe." With that, she walked out of his hotel room to her own and began packing. Not wanting to take his jet, Pilika took a public flight home. Ren and Jun were to shocked, that until after she was gone they realized what had just happened.

Yoh glanced at the burning movie theatre, laughing nervously. Anna looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Yoh nodded, still laughing hysterically.

"Let's just go home...ok?" Anna nodded sadly. Her whole date with Yoh had gone wrong! She felt like crying and having him comfort her. But he wouldn't he was to "scared" of her. When they got back home Anna turned to Yoh.

"You hate me don't you? Well I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to ruin our first date ok?" Yoh laughed and pulled Anna into a hug. She look at him confused.

"Ruin it? Anna I got to spend the whole evening with you alone! It was the best night of my life." Anna smiled and Yoh kissed her. Anna could've sworn someone was putting off fireworks. Yoh pulled away and Anna actually blushed.

"Your a good kisser Yoh..." Anna started, acting all gushy, then snapped back into herself.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you next training match!" Yoh laughed as Anna walked away, towards her room. He knew that was the best she could do and that she loved him. Yoh smiled.

"Can't wait until our next date!" He whispered to himself, and then went into his room, where he immediatly fell asleep.

HoroHoro walked up to Ryu shyly. He was really getting into acting like a girl, he was just trying to be like Pilika was around Ren. It was quite fun, in an uncomfortable way, plus if Anna ever found out he wore her dress he was as good as dead. He held in laughter as Ryu immediatly began hitting on him.

He kind of blocked out the pick up lines as he spotted someone else familiar. HoroHoro was in the Asakura house kitchen (of course), and Tamao had just walked in. He blushed and Ryu smiled and it took up his whole face.

He thought HoroHoro was blushing because of _him_, as if! HoroHoro quickly remembered he was a girl and non recognizable to Tamao. But he kept staring at her and ignoring Ryu. He should've paid attention. He didn't even see Ryu's mouth leaning for his...

Pilika looked out the window, she quickly turned away, the stars kept forming Ren's head. She didn't want to see him. She had slapped his sister, true, but not ONCE did he stick up for her.

She was mad and ashamed. He obviously didn't care, he hadn't even come after her. She sighed deeply, the plane was landing. She got off in a hurry, tears cascading down her face, almost blinding her.

She needed to talk to her brother, though she couldn't help wishing he was a girl so she wouldn't be as embarrassed. But that would never happen. She prepared herself for told you so's and started for home.

HoroHoro flailled his arms, He pushed away.

"GAH!" He screamed, spitting and saying ew a lot. Ryu looked at him, crying. HoroHoro began running around in circles screaming "EW!". Tamao and Ryu gasped and he stopped and looked at the ground. His wig had fallen off, exposing his blue hair.

"HA! YOU ARE GAY RYU!" HoroHoro screamed and Ryu nodded sadly.

"Yes, it is true. Horo will you kiss me and make me feel better? I am supposing you are gay too?" HoroHoro sweatdropped.

"You wish sicko! My dressing up was all in the interest of science." HoroHoro winked at Tamao and she turned away, not wanting him to see her blush. Ryu continued crying and HoroHoro sighed. He got up and started leaving, but before he got out the door he smiled at Tamao.

"See you later, Tam." He said and headed home.

Pilika cried loudly into her pillow. HoroHoro wasn't home and she really needed comforting at the moment. She heard the door open and sprinted down the stairs.

"Oniichan!" She yelled giving him a huge hug. She pulled away from him and sweatdropped.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Wait! Thats Anna's..." HoroHoro quickly explained.

"Pilika aren't you supposed to be in China with...Ren." Her brother asked her, looking surprised but happy to see her home early. Pilika began crying again and HoroHoro hugged her again.

"You can tell me about it in a sec, ok Pil? I'm just going to get out of this dress first." Pilika nodded and HoroHoro headed for his room. Afterwards he and Pilika sat on her bed and Pilika poured out the whole story. At the end Horo was noticably pissed.

"He didn't come after you? He DID what? That short, chinese..." Horo rambled off insults and continued cursing Ren. Pilika looked down at the floor, though she wanted to hate him, she couldn't help still loving Ren. What kind of horrible person was she?

Pilika and Horo jumped at the sound of knocking. Who besides them knew where there house was? Pilika got up to get it, and gasped seeing Ren standing there.

"Ren? What are you doing...?" Pilika asked, glad Horo hadn't come downstairs yet, because then Ren would be dead. Ren looked away from her.

"I'm sorry about everything. I wanted everything to be perfect and then Jun showed up and...I'm...just sorry." Pilika smiled up at him. (A/N Yeah, Ren's taller than Pilika. She must be pretty short, eh?)

"I'm sorry I ...y'know..." Ren brushed his hand against her cheek. "It's alright, Jun says she's sorry to. She said she deserved it, anyway." Pilika giggled.

"Can we start over? Forget about it all?" She asked him, her big eyes full of questions. He nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe one day, we'll go back to China, just us." Ren said and Pilika nodded, her eyes full of love for him. With that, Ren leaned down and kissed Pilika. Pilika threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. HoroHoro walked in, seeing them kiss. He sweatdropped.

"God, Pilika, learn how to hold a grudge!" He said and Pilika and Ren laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
